Summer Wind
by PissyPoet
Summary: ...R
1. Chapter 1

If I could explain it to you in a two letter sentence I wouldn't.

First of all, I believe it would be impossible to explain anything in a sentence that short. Second of all, it deserves so much more than that. The emotion; The passion. You can't simply give someone a description of it without getting so enthralled again.

This is my story. No _our_ story.

§§§

Our lives were polar opposites of each others and we couldn't look more different.

I had bright blue eyes, and light brown hair with a milky complexion. He had black hair, brown eyes, and was very tan.

He worked on a farm and I captured people who skipped court. See we were polar opposites but I think that's what made us so compatible.

I remember the first time I met him was at a bar that I had found on my venture to look for a place. I had no where to go because coming down here was a split decision that no one knew about, not even family.

He had come into the bar after a long, exhausting day, working on his family's farm. He had on blue jeans, a flannel jacket thrown over his white shirt, and a blue ball cap on.

He ordered a beer and sat down next to me. He got a quirky little grin on his face and he looked straight into my eyes, completely bypassing my entire body. I could tell right than that he wasn't like other men, he especially wasn't like the other men in my life. They were, and not to sound shallow, but they were sexy. Plain and simple. Every girl in Trenton, New Jersey lusted after them and I was the one with both of them lusting after me. Sad thing is, that's all it was. Lust plain and simple. A mechanical animal emotion, not love, not care, just lust.

He wasn't incredibly attractive. His smile was a little crooked, his teeth not perfectly straight. He had crows feet around his eyes and he had freckles all across his nose, sprinkled like cinnamon.

He smiled a little wider and he introduced himself. I introduced _myself_ and we just hit it off.

We talked until the bar man told us it was closing and than at the door he stopped and just..._stared_ at me. Like I was the most interesting person alive. Than he smiled that crooked little smile again and said, "I hope we see each other again Miss Stephanie Plum." His smile faded and he tipped his hat a little before walking down the road.

§§§

The next day I woke up in a dirty motel room. Covered in a musty blanket and clutching a cream colored pillow that I think was originally white.

I remember that I couldn't stop thinking about him. The guy from the bar. The incredibly cute guy from the bar named Connor. Connor McCarron. A Mississippi farmer who just would not get off my mind.

Figuring I would probably never see him again, unless I stalked the bar we were at regularly to wait for him, I personally think that would make him a little freaked out.

Getting up and getting into the shower I decided to get a rental car and drive around for a few hours, maybe I could find a place to rent out for the summer, maybe I'll have to stay in this rinky dink motel for the rest of my summer. Hopefully not.

I did my usual routine minus the make-up thing, I'm pretty sure it would melt off the second I got outside. I was still thinking of a certain brown eyed boy even as I walked out the door.

§§§

"Well well. Would you looky here! I do believe you're the nice lady from the bar?"

Amazing. I wake up thinking I would never see Connor again and here I am at his family farm, looking for board. To be honest when I saw it was a farm I thought 'Well where am I goin' to sleep? In the hay stacks?' I know that's rude but I was just a tad bit discouraged when I had had a horrible day of looking at trailers and beat down shacks. Realizing I was thinking to much I looked back at Connor and said "And you're the guy from the bar! What a coincidence. I mean here I am looking for a place to stay and I run into you...again."

I smiled at him when he said "Oh 'course you are." And called his mother down I guess.

"Ma we got a person for the guest room here!" There was a moment of silence before a woman with black hair drawn back into a lose bun came down the stairs. She didn't seem any older than my mom but her aura gave off a feeling like she was younger than me at heart.

"And you are?" Her eyebrow raised slightly and I mentally cursed the fact that everyone could do that but me. Realizing they were both staring at me I blushed a little and said "You'll have to excuse me, I'm a little spacey sometimes. I'm Stephanie Plum. I'm looking for a place to stay for the summer I guess and this seemed like a cute little place to stay."

Now that was a flat out lie. This was a farm. There were cows. I'm from the city. I'm a city girl. I don't do cows but there was a very cute, very into me, guy living here.

"Well it's three fifty a month, you might be asked to help around the farm, and that's about it!" I could tell this lady was very up beat. I looked at Connor thinking about the price of a room and said, "I'll take it."

His mother, whom I soon learned was Marie ("Call me Marie sweetie," She had said when she saw my lost look at what to call her) gave me a knowing look whenever I looked at Connor. I don't know why though...

I went back to the motel, got my things, and went back to the farm. It just hit me. I'm going to be living on a farm for four or five months...

Yee haw!

§§§

A/N tell me what ya'll think, do you think I should continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Did I not tell you I don't do cows? Because I don't, this is just one more thing to put against the cows, they have weird sleeping schedules. I mean what cow in its right mind is up at 5:45 on a _Saturday_ morning. Well that's a dumb thing to say seeing as all of the freakin' cows were up.

Yes the Oreos were all up on National Sleep in Day. Everyone knows Saturday is the day to stay asleep until, like 7 o' clock the next afternoon.

So thanks to the cows, I'm sitting on a hard, uncomfortable, wooden stool learning to milk a cow.

Now that I think about it, the only bad thing is the date and time of the milking. Other than that I'm cool with all of this, I'm sitting here on a not-so-comfy stool learning how to milk a cow with a real cute guy. Oh and did I mention that my hair is _frizzing_ out of my mock pony tail? Right, great day.

No honestly now, those are the only bad things because right now Connor is looking at me like I'm the most beautiful person he's ever seen. Wow.

§§§

Apparently the work doesn't stop with cows.

It also involves fields and fields, of _things_. Note I say things because most of them are covered, I guess it's their skin? Ew I think I'll pass up whatever these are.

It was pretty funny though. I was standing here watching Connor ride around on his tractor. He has a tractor, now tell me that's not funny.

"Connor," I yelled up at him.

"Yes Thief?" I heard him laughing as I blushed slightly. So I was getting a sunburn and decided to _commander_ his hat, big whoop.

"Would you prefer me with a sunburn? That's what I thought!"

He stopped the tractor and looked down at me, "Did you want to tell me something Thief?"

"Yeah, I think your tractor's pretty." I grinned up at him and watched him smile that crooked smile.

"Only pretty? I'm let down Miss Thief, because here I am thinking your smile's beautiful," He smiled again and started the tractor back up, leaving me to think of what he had just said.

_Beautiful_.

Now that was wow.

§§§

Jesus Christ! Is every hour filled with doing some type of chore? God, we just started making dinner and I was already covered in flour, grease, and something I wasn't so sure of.

Eww!

"Thief, the flour is supposed to go onto the chicken? Not on you, silly!"

"Not helping Connor! I've never made this kind of stuff." I jutted out my lower lip slightly and smiled mentally when his eyes were automatically drawn to my lip.

"What do you mean you've neva made fried chicken sweetie?" Marie came up behind me smiling to wide for my liking.

"Well no, I bought fried chicken but never fried it. I'm not to much of a cook," I looked down to the ground until Marie chucked me under my chin saying, "Cheer up sweetie, we can fix that." She smiled, started humming, and took over the making of fried chicken.

_Uh oh._

§§§

So I correct myself, there is a moment that isn't filled with chores.

Connor and I were sitting out on the grass in the back yard, just staring at the stars. I'd never really done this, one because no one wanted to. Two, this was Jersey people! I can barely see a lamp post on the street.

I was shocked out of my thoughts when Connor lifted up my soft hand with his hard calloused one.

"See that right there? That's the big dipper! And that's the dog star." The way he guided my hand made me feel like I was tracing the sky. It was amazing.

"Wow, I've never really looked at them."

"You just have to be patient is all."

We stared at each other for a minute before going back the comfortable silence we had before.

"Connor, why do you stay on this farm? You don't seem like you're much older than me, or younger for that matter."

"I don't think I am, I'm thirty-four, shocker huh? I guess, I don't feel that old and people say I don't look old either! I stay on the farm 'cause since my dad died my ma would have been alone if I didn't stay, and she wouldn't be able to afford livin' here so I just stayed, helped around the farm and we did good I guess."

"I'm sorry about your dad, I can understand why you stayed now."

"I was goin' to law school before I came back home," He paused and laughed at my shocked look, "Don't look so surprised Miss Thief, I can be smart I wunna!"

I smiled and said, "Never doubted you."

He smiled back and looked down to my hand, I opened my palm and he grabbed it.

_We just sat there staring at the stars._


End file.
